Batalla por tu amor
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: Jacob, Edward y Bella no se conocen los tres son vampiros y van a luchar contra los vulturis pero también tendran que luchar por su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**Jacob POV**

Era un día normal donde teníamos que ir a cazar por grupos la familia y yo.

Extrañaba tanto ser humano y no tener que preocuparme por la sed que siento a ahora ni de nada por el estilo.

-Jake, ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Tanya

-Si, lo necesito- y sonreí amargamente.

Toda la tarde estuvimos cazando Tanya, Carmen y yo. Los demás, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar no tenían sed.

Cuando regresamos a la casa estaba Carlisle y Edward Cullen dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando entre

Edward me volteo a ver y sonrió. El y yo desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos amigos y nada podrá romper esa amistad.

-Venimos a proponerles algo-dijo Carlisle-los vulturis cada vez se están haciendo más poderosos y podrían acabar con todos si no los controlamos de una vez por todas-dijo con un poco de desdén.

-¿Y como crees que les ganaríamos?-Preguntó Eleazar amablemente.

-Vamos a reunir a varios clanes para poder luchar contra ellos-dijo Edward.

-Estamos dentro-dijo Eleazar volteándome a ver. Yo no tenia ganas de luchar, solo me querían por mi estupido don.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Edward mirándome, yo solo gruñí.

El famoso don que tengo es convertirme en humano o en otro vampiro y tener las habilidades de cada uno. Por ejemplo si me convierto en un vampiro cuyo don es leer la mente, como Edward, puedo hacer lo que el hace.

-Entonces esta noche partimos hacia Forks- concluyó Carlisle- donde es el punto de reunión.

Todo el mundo asintió excepto yo.

Cuando todo acabó Edward se puso a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo

-Nada-dije frío

-Oye, yo se que siempre eres frío y seco pero ahora estas más de lo normal.

-Es solo que no me gusta pelear y menos ser lo que soy-dije irritado.

Esa misma noche nos fuimos hacia la casa de los Cullens.

Ya que llegamos me encontré con Alice que estaba saltando feliz por toda la casa porque llegamos.

-Ya se quien nos seria útil-le dijo Jasper emocionado a Carlisle

-¿Quién?

-El clan de mi amiga Bella-dijo. Y a mi se me quedo grabado su nombre, era muy bonito.

-Claro, ella es muy poderosa por los que nos has contado-dijo y asintió.

-Ahora mismo voy por ella con Alice.

Yo seguía pensando en la tal Bella y en su poder.

Toda la noche me la pase platicando con Eleazar y Ed sobre los clanes.

Al día siguiente llegaron Jasper y Alice con un grupo de vampiros.

Eran cuatro tres mujeres y un hombre, pero me enfoque en una de ellas que era realmente hermosa. Su cabello era color caoba, sus labios eran un rojo claro, era esbelta y sus ojos eran color dorado como los míos…

BUENO, ESTA HISTORIA ME LLEGO DE LA NADA ASI QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIRLA. ESPERO LES GUSTE!:D

DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mía.

-Ellos son Natalie, Ángel, Cristina y Bella-dijo Jasper presentándolos.

Con que esa hermosa vampira era Bella. Me la quede viendo y ella esquivó mi mirada.

-Ángel tiene el poder de controlar el clima, Cristina de transmitir sus pensamientos a otra persona y Bella- me encantaba que dijeran su nombre- es un escudo protector.

-Impresionante-dijeron Carlisle y Eleazar al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que ir practicando en los ataques-dijo Jasper- los atacantes van a ser-pensó durante un minuto- Kate, Ángel, Jacob y…Bella-me emocione tanto que creo que se me escapó una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos al bosque para practicar, íbamos a atacar a Tanya, Natalie, Jasper y Emmet.

-Jacob necesito que te conviertas en un vulturi-dijo Jasper- el que quieras- lo pensé y empecé a cambiar de forma.

Me convertí en Alec. Uno de los hermanos más poderosos de ahí.

Solo sentí como Jasper empezó a manipular mis emociones y empecé a utilizar el poder de adormilar. Por lo pronto el tal Ángel empezó a controlar el clima hasta hacerlo un tormenton.

Solo vi como Bella sonreía hacia Ángel y luego Kate se acercó a Jasper ágilmente, lo tocó y el se retorció de dolor hasta caer al piso.

Bella se acercó y empezó a luchar con Emmet hasta que lo aventó hacia un árbol.

Después mi poder surgió efecto, todo mundo se sentía adormilado excepto por mi equipo.

Deje de hacer eso y regrese a mi forma. Y paró de llover.

-Bien hecho-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, yo solo sonreí.

-Necesitamos descansar-dijo Jasper levantándose

-Lo siento-le gritó Kate a Jasper y corrió a su lado.

Todo mundo se empezó a ir pero mi intención era hablar con Bella, así que me acerque a ella y sentí los nervios de ella.

-¿Así que tu poder es la súper fuerza?-le dije en tono de broma y ella se rió, era tan linda su risa.

-No- dijo sonriendo- mi poder es escudo como dijo Jazz- y me miro a los ojos, si no hubiera sido vampiro ya me hubiera caído por mis piernas que me fallaban.

-¿Y que tanto proteges?-le pregunté con curiosidad y ella solo se paro en seco y como una manta ligera empezó a desplazarse por todo el bosque, cubriéndonos y algunos árboles más.

Luego de unos minutos se retiro la malla.

-Wow-dije con la boca abierta- es un gran poder

-Igual el tuyo-dijo con timidez- ¿Cambias de forma no?-dijo y esta vez era mi turno enseñar mi don.

Me convertí en ella misma y luego repetí su poder. Ella me miraba con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta, se veía muy tierna así.

Luego volví a mi forma normal.

-Impresionante-dijo fascinada

-Y no solo puedo transformarme en vampiros-y ella enarco una ceja como diciendo que quería ver.

Y me transforme en un humano cualquiera.

-¿Qué tal?-dije

-Wow, pero como es posible, no hueles a vampiro sino a…

-Humano, lo se es parte de-dije y volví a cambiar de forma.

Seguimos caminando hacia donde estaban todos y estaban luchando Edward, Emmet y Kate contra Natalie, Rosalie y Cristina.

-Bella ven a ayudarnos- gritaron Natalie y Cristina y Bella se fue de mi lado, las odie por eso así que fui a apoyar a Edward, Emmet y Kate.

Ahora me convertí en Jane la otra hermana poderosa de los vulturis. Se sentía raro ser mujer o vampiresa

Bella extendió su escudo protegiendo a su equipo y yo lancé punzadas de dolor a todas excepto a Bella pero rebotaron con su escudo, lo que hizo que Bella sonriera y yo hiciera un mueca.

Luego sentí como alguien me decía algo en mi cabeza.

"No lo van a lograr"

Y sonrió la tal Cristina y los otros empezaron a retorcerse de dolor me imagino por imágenes en su cabeza así que decidí cambiar a la forma de Bella y expandir el escudo sobre ellos, funcionó porque todos se calmaron.

-Este no me la sabía Jake- me dijo Edward dándome un codazo y voltee a ver a Bella y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y yo me reí pero me reí con su risa.

Edward me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Qué?-le dije

-Te reíste con alegría-me dijo y me sorprendí ya hacia tiempo que yo no reía ni sonreía con tanta naturalidad. Solo me encogí de hombros.

Bella retiró el escudo y después yo y convirtiéndome de nuevo en Jacob.

-Empate-dijo Bella sonriéndome

-Empate- repetí con una sonrisa de vuelta…

OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO! DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS!

CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Al poco tiempo regresamos a la casa de los Cullens y me senté en el sillón y me quede viendo a Bella que estaba parada platicando con Alice.

-Jacob, Jacob, ¡Jacob!-gritó Edward haciendo que volteara

-¿Qué?-dije molesto

-¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?- dijo

-Nada

-Estas más raro de lo que ya eres-dijo y se rió yo solo le sonreí.

Luego me perdí en Bella pero el tal Ángel fue y abrazó a Bella y le susurró algo en el oído y ella se rió.

Me enoje y mejor me salí, no podía estar viendo esa escena.

Enfrente de mí estaban Natalie y Cristina.

De pronto llegó Ángel y besó a Cristina con mucho amor.

Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo aventé hacia el piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo extrañado

-Estas engañando a Bella ¿Te parece poco?

En ese momento salió Bella de la casa y corrió hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿Qué haces Jacob?- dijo y me miro preocupada- deja a mi hermano en paz- dijo y me miro con rabia.

El era su hermano. Que estúpido fui.

Me quite rápido y ella quería ayudar a su hermano cuando de pronto el se paró y me atacó.

Salí volando y caí al suelo, luego me convertí otra vez en Jane y lo ataque, el solo se retorcía de dolor pero de un momento a otro Bella arrojo su escudo protegiendo a su hermano.

Me convertí de nuevo en mí y Bella dejo su escudo.

Mire a Ángel que aún estaba en el piso con algo de dolor y le extendí mi mano.

-Lo siento-Le dije y el acepto mi mano con un "igual yo"

Esta apunto de decirle algo a Bella y de pronto me llego imágenes a mi cabeza que me empezaron a torturar y caí al suelo.

-Cristina, ¡Déjalo en paz!-le gritó Bella y luego se quitaron las imágenes.

Me paré dispuesto a pedirle perdón a Bella.

-Ni me hables-dijo Bella y se metió a la casa

Se veía triste y yo me deprimí más.

Ya me iba a meter a la casa cuando Edward llego y me tomó de un hombro y me volteo.

-Jacob necesito hablar contigo-dijo y asentí- es que me gusta mucho Bella- cuando dijo eso me quede en shock, a el también le gustaba.

-¿A quien más le gusta?- me preguntó

-A nadie-dije normal- pues si te gusta háblale- dije y sentí como me estaba quemando por dentro.

-Eso haré, gracias-dijo y corrió tras ella. Mientras yo me estaba desmoronando poco a poco de dolor.

Natalie se me acerco.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo y se sentó a lado mío.

-Si-dije, la mire y le sonreí- tu eres del clan de Bella ¿no?

-Si-suspiro- solo que no me gusta porque todos tienen un poder menos yo.

-No todo es tener un poder hay cosas mejores-le dije- puedes ser muy hábil en algo-le di esperanza

-Pero solo lo dices porque tienes un poder genial-dijo cabizbaja así que decidí tomarle su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

-Tú también eres importante-le dije y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y me abrazó

-Gracias-dijo

Nos metimos a la casa y Bella y Edward estaban platicando felices de la vida hasta que entre porque Bella me vio y se le descompuso la cara. Primero vio a Natalie y luego a mí…

YA SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO NO PODIA PONER OTRA COSA, EL PROXIMO CAP VA HACER MAS LARGO SE LOS ASEGURO.

PERO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJEN PARA QUE LO SUBA!

CIAO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**Bella POV**

Jacob era alto, era de un color como moreno pálido, su pecho bien fornido, sus ojos dorados y su pelo en picada.

El era perfecto, me quede embobada con él desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Estaba platicando con Alice y de pronto Ángel me abrazó.

-Buuuu-susurró en mi oído y me reí.

Solo sentí como alguien salía de la casa azotando la puerta me fije y vi a Jacob a fuera.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir con Cristina-dijo Ángel y salió.

-¿Qué opinas de Jacob?-me dijo Alice

-¿De que?-dije nerviosa

-Se ve que te gusta a kilómetros de distancia

-No, yo…- no pude terminar porque escuche como alguien azotaba y fui a investigar cuando salí Jacob y Ángel se estaban matando, así que corrí hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué haces Jacob?- dije y lo mire preocupada- deja a mi hermano en paz- dije y lo mire con rabia.

El se hizo para atrás y me miro sorprendido, trate de ayudar a mi hermano pero el se zafó y atacó a Jacob y el se transformo en Jane y lo estaba torturando, así que arroje mi escudo para protegerlo, luego Jacob se calmo, se transformo en el mismo y le ofreció la mano a Ángel junto a una disculpa.

Después Cristina empezó a torturar a Jacob haciendo que cayera en el piso.

- Cristina, ¡Déjalo en paz!- le grite a ella me dolía que lo lastimaran.

Se paró y me iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

-Ni me hables- le dije aunque se me rompiera el corazón en dos y me dirigí a la casa.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntaron Alice y Rose

-Jacob y Ángel se estaban matando allá fuera

Después de unos minutos entró Edward Cullen, él era apuesto, tenía el cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados, era pálido y alto. Se empezó a acercar a mí.

-Hola- me dijo- ¿Bella cierto?

-Si, esa soy yo-dije y nos reímos pero mi risa era amarga.

-Estuviste genial en el entrenamiento

-Gracias-le dije-tu tienes un poder ¿cierto?

-Si, puedo leer la mente-dijo- de todos menos la tuya

-¿En serio?-dije sorprendida

-Si, por lo de tu escudo-dijo y asentí y le sonreí

Justo en ese momento entraron Jacob y Natalie juntos. Jacob me estaba mirando y luego desvió su mirada hacia Natalie y ella hacia él.

Me moría de celos de verlos juntos, no conocía mucho a Jacob pero yo lo quería.

-Tenemos que hacer parejas para atacar-empezó Jasper a decir- vamos a poner juntos a los más poderos y los que no tienen ningún poder juntos.

Todo mundo cuando dijo lo de poderosos voltearon a ver a Jacob y a mi, si hubiera sido humana ya me estaría roja como tomate.

Salimos de nuevo todos, y como me lo imaginaba me toco con Jacob.

-Lo haremos rápido ¿Te parece?- me dijo frío y asentí

Me coloqué en posición de ataque y el igual.

El no se convirtió en nada solo se lanzó hacia mi y yo lo esquivé. Yo lo agarre por detrás y el se zafó me iba a atacar pero se paró en seco, así que yo me aventé hacia el y los dos caímos, yo encima de él.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste ni me atacaste?

-Porque no quiero pensar en distintas formas de herirte-dijo y cerró los ojos.

Me paré y le di la mano, el la tomo y lo jale quedando yo a milímetros de su cuello y el de mi cuerpo, lo único que hice fue depositar un minúsculo beso en su cuello.

-Gané- le dije y el sonrió- ¿Sin rencores?-le dije

-Yo jamás guarde rencor hacia ti- me dijo y me miro.

-Vamos, quiero luchar contigo-le suplique

-No, lo siento, búscate otra pareja-dijo amablemente

Me tuve que ir con Ángel y empezamos a luchar, el obviamente no tuvo compasión de mi.

Cuando terminamos de luchar con esa pareja tenias que buscarte a otra, yo estaba buscando a Jacob cuando apareció de la nada.

-¿Luchamos?-me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí.

Luego divisé a Jacob que estaba peleando con Natalie y me enoje tanto que arroje mi escudo con tanta fuerza que Edward salió volando con el impacto.

-Edward, lo siento- corrí tras el

-No te preocupes- y en cinco segundos ya estaba Jacob a su lado

-Viejo ten más cuidado-dijo y le sonrió

-Lo tendré-le respondió con otra sonrisa

Yo me acerque a Natalie.

-Hola-le dije fríamente

-Hola- en cambio ella estaba feliz-estoy muy feliz Bella

-¿Por qué?-dije enojada

-Jacob, me hablo tan lindo cuando estaba aquí a fuera y me enamoré completamente de el y de su forma de ser- me dijo y yo me quería morir- ¿Crees que sería malo si le pidiera que andemos?-me pregunté y yo no encontraba mi voz

-A… ¿Por qué no esperas a que el te lo pida?-le propuse solo para que no se juntara más con él.

Natalie se fue a hablar con Jasper, y Jacob me tomo por sorpresa cargándome.

-¡Jacob!-le dije riéndome y me bajó

-Ven-dijo y me ofreció su mano y la tomé. Caminamos hacia el bosque donde había un río.

-Háblame de ti-dijo cuando nos sentamos

-Am… tengo 17 años, bueno en realidad tengo 80-dije avergonzada no me gustaba revelar mi edad verdadera pero con Jake era diferente- vivo en México con mi clan, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, a mi hermano y a mi nos convirtieron porque estábamos a punto de morir y mi padre era vampiro así que el le dio miedo perdernos-dije triste por el recuerdo- pero no importa ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tengo 17 años también, y en realidad tengo 100, mi nombre es Jacob Black, vivo con el clan Denalí, y a mi me convirtieron de la manera más sádica, iba a ir de día de campo con mi familia pero me perdí en el bosque y un vampiro no tuvo compasión de mi y bueno soy lo que ahora soy-dijo cabizbajo y lo abrase el me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura. Mientras estábamos así aspire su olor, olía a bosque y a madera, olía delicioso.

Al momento en que nos separamos quedamos a milímetros de distancia, empecé a respirar por la boca al igual que él, empecé a acortar la distancia, ya estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando se oyó una voz.

-¡Traidora!-grito una voz femenina…

HOLA DE NUEVO! CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME INSPIRE LA LLUVIA ME INSPIRA :D DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS!

Y QUIERO AGRADECER A DOS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO MUCHO EN ESTA HISTORIA; MARIANA13 Y CHICA ESTRELLITA, GRACIAS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Voltee y estaba parada Natalie viéndonos

-Natalie…-trate de explicarle pero salió corriendo

-¿Por qué dijo lo de traidora?-me preguntó Jacob

-Porque ella te ama-dije y me tape la boca. Él, se sorprendió y salió corriendo de tras de ella al igual que yo.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen pero no estaba ahí

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-le pregunte a Jacob desesperada

-Tranquila-dijo y deposito un beso en mi frente-será mejor que tú entres porque Edward me puede leer la mente, yo mientras la busco-me dijo y salió corriendo.

**Jacob POV**

Ya era de noche, me convertí en Demetri uno de los de la guardia vulturi que tiene el poder de rastrear a cualquier vampiro y empecé a rastrearla.

La encontré en una cueva, cambie de forma.

-Natalie-le dije y ella se asustó pero corrió a mis brazos y sollozó sin lágrimas-tranquila.

-La odio-dijo y se abrazó de mi cuello-lo hizo a propósito-dijo y levantó la cabeza para verme- ella me dijo que amaba a Edward.

Cuando dijo eso sentí un hueco en mi estomago y en mi corazón.

¿Por qué me engaño? Yo me enamore como vil estúpido de ella y solo jugaba conmigo.

De un minuto a otro Natalie me estaba besando, quería separarla pero empezó a sollozar entonces, como yo no quería herirla, le conteste el beso delicadamente. Ella se aferró más a mi cuello yo tenía mis brazos en su espalda pero solo se la acaricié y rompí el beso.

-Es hora de irnos-le dije y me aparté de ella pero a los cinco minutos ella me abrazo mientras caminaba.

Llegamos a la casa y yo la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

Entramos.

-¡Natalie!-gritó Bella desde el otro lado de la habitación y corrió hacia nosotros.

-Me voy- le dije a Natalie y le di un suave beso en la coronilla, ella solo sonrió.

**Bella POV**

Estaba muriéndome internamente por la culpa, todo lo que dijo Natalie era cierto yo era una traidora, ella me confió un secreto y yo fui con Jacob, casi nos besamos y aparte le dije lo que sentía Natalie.

Me sentía horrible.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?-me pregunto Edward

-Es solo que Natalie se enojó conmigo, no me quiere hablar y Jacob salió a buscarla

-Lo siento Bella

Justo cuando terminó de consolarme llegó Natalie y Jacob.

-¡Natalie!-grité y corrí hacia ellos pero cuando llegué vi que Jacob la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-Me voy- dijo Jake y le dio un beso en la coronilla y Natalie sonrió.

Yo me quemaba por dentro con esa escena pero decidí ignorarla ahora lo importante era mi amiga.

-Natalie, yo…-empecé a hablar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Bella, no me digas nada ¿si? Ya soy feliz con Jacob-dijo tranquila, pero con una mirada de muerte hacia mí.

-¿Con Jacob dijiste?-le dije con voz ahogada

-Si, cuando me encontró nos besamos y descubrí que el me ama, solamente a mí-dijo con una sonrisa.

Reprimí un sollozo. Me dolía todo mi cuerpo y aunque fuera una vampiresa, me sentía desfallecer.

-Que bueno…si me disculpas-dije pero se me quebró la voz.

Salí de la casa y empecé a sollozar sin ninguna lágrima. Me tiré en el pasto, no quería verlo, el solo me utilizo para llegar a Natalie no quería nada conmigo.

Decidí entrar, después de unos minutos, para que no fuera tan obvio.

Y al momento que entre Jacob y Natalie estaban sentados, Jacob la estaba acunando en brazos.

Natalie me vio y empezó a besar a Jacob tiernamente, yo solo voltee y busque a Alice para que me consolara.

-Alice-dije con una voz lastimera

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo preocupada

-¿Podemos salir o hablar en privado?-le dije y asintió, me llevo a su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?-me preguntó y le conté todo desde cuando me confesó Natalie que le gustaba Jacob.

-¡Maldita…! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto? Pero si yo ahorita la voy a poner en su lugar-dijo Alice enojada pero la detuve.

-No Alice, si te lo dije fue porque necesitaba desahogarme. Natalie es mi amiga.

-Ella no es tu amiga-dijo tratando de que entrara en razón.

-Por favor…-le suplique

-Esta bien-dijo con cara antipática

Bajamos y Edward estaba hablando con Jacob.

-Ahora entiendo porque sonreías como vil baboso-dijo y Jacob se rió pero no era su risa esta era más seca, más ficticia.

-¡Bella!-dijo Edward cuando me vio yo solo me limite a sonreír

-Hola-dije desanimada

Empezamos a platicar de puras tonterías, él y yo, pero a cada rato volteaba a ver a Jacob y el se me quedaba viendo de una manera inexplicable como si me odiara y amara al mismo tiempo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Al día siguiente llegaron unos amigos nuestros, Peter, Charlotte, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, Vladimir, Stefan, Garret, Lian y Kachiri.

Ahora íbamos a luchar parejos; Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Jacob, Garret, Natalie, Zafrina, Maggie, Vladimir, Stefan, Lian y Siobhan contra Kachiri, Charlotte, Peter, Ángel, Cristina, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y contra mi.

-Bella-me dijo Cristina

-¿Si?-le dije desanimada

-Quiero decirte que no me pareció lo que hizo Natalie-empezó Cristina

-No toda la culpa la tuvo ella Cris- le dije y le sonreí sin ganas

Todos nos colocamos en posición de ataque y Natalie le dio un beso a Jake antes de iniciar.

A mi me dolió más que a nada en el mundo pero me aguante y me concentré.

Cuando empezamos Cris le mando imágenes a Natalie y ella se empezó a retorcer de dolor. Jacob la miró con ira y se convirtió en Chelsea una de la guardia vulturi e hizo que se confundiera y empezara a atacarnos. Así que me lancé hacia Jacob y lo tire atontándolo por un minuto. Natalie se desespero y me aventó hacia un árbol. Mientras tanto Cris recuperó la razón y mejor torturó a Jacob, me dolía pero no podía hacer nada. En ese momento todos los de mi equipo gritaron Zafrina los cegó por unos minutos. Y ahora si yo lancé mi escudo protegiéndolos a todos. Iba a retirar el escudo para atacar de nuevo pero Alice tenía la mirada perdida y soltó un grito ahogado.

Retire el escudo y fui tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-le dije preocupada y voltee a ver a Edward que tenía una cara demacrada.

-Irina…fue con los vulturis a decir lo que estamos planeando y ellos…-no pudo terminar.

-Vienen a Forks…-terminó Edward

-¿Irina?- dijeron Tanya y Kate al mismo tiempo. Jacob llegó con ellas y las consoló.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-pregunté preocupada

-¿Qué otra cosa Isabella? Luchar, por eso hemos estado practicando-me contestó Jacob de una manera muy hosca y lo mire con ira.

-No me refería a eso Black- le conteste de igual forma y voltee a ver a Alice- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la gente de aquí?

-No lo se-dijo y todo mundo se preocupo y Jasper los calmó. Después todo mundo se metió a la casa.

Solo quedamos afuera Cristina, Natalie, Jacob y yo. Jacob me miraba con odio al igual que yo a el.

Cristina empezó a pelear con Natalie y obviamente ella no se dejó.

Separé a Cris de Natalie y las dos se metieron a la casa echas unas furias.

Jacob se me quedo viendo de una forma lastimera.

Y yo salí corriendo hacia el bosque, seguí y seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a un prado. Ahí me deje caer sollozando.

Luego oí como crujían unas ramas como cuando las pisas y unos gruñidos.

Me levante lentamente y divisé a unos lobos que se dirigían hacia mi.

Me les quede mirando con una mirada vacía. Me ardía la garganta, no había ido a cazar desde que llegamos a Forks y mis ojos eran negros.

Me gruñeron y el lobo negro se iba a lanzar hacia mi cuando una sombra paso entre nosotros y me protegió.

Les gruño y los lobos retrocedieron para luego aventarse sobre él.

Al momento de que volteó descubrí que mi sombra protectora era Jacob.

-¡Jake cuidado!-le grité cuando vi que un lobo lo iba a atacar así que me lancé y aventé al lobo.

Jacob miró al lobo negro y se convirtió en Edward, yo supuse que para leerle la mente.

-Soy Jacob, no planeamos matarlos- empezó a decir- somos vegetarianos-dijo y el lobo negro se calmó un poco.

-Si somos como los Cullens-dijo y después de un rato se fueron y Jacob cambió a su forma.

-Gracias- le dije pero no lo podía ver a los ojos me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-No hay de que-me dijo y ya se iba a ir cuando lo solté.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-le dije tiesa en mi lugar, el se paró y me volteo a ver.

-No se, solo sentí la necesidad de seguirte-dijo y me vio a los ojos y nos perdimos los dos.

Podía leer en su mirada agonía, tristeza y… ¿amor?, si era amor.

El se fue acercando a mí lentamente sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Sus ojos también eran negros por la sed y me perdí, también eran hermosos, lo amaba con todo mi ser, no se como ni cuando pasó pero yo lo amaba desde que crucé esa puerta y lo vi parado viéndome con esos ojos color miel que me derretían cada vez que los veía.

Pronto ya estábamos a centímetros y no aguante más…

BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAP PROXIMAMENTE ESCRIBIRÉ LAS OTRAS Y ESTA MAS SEGUIDO.

BESOS, DEJEN REVIEWS! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

…Y lo bese con todo el amor que podía.

Ya no me importó que el anduviera con Natalie, si después me arrepentía, yo lo amaba y quería disfrutar este beso a toda costa.

Mis manos subieron a su cuello para acercarlo a mí y sus manos fueron directas hacia mi cintura para pegarme más a él. Nuestro beso era salvaje pero con mucho amor, a través de este beso sentía todo su amor y el mío juntos.

Rompí el beso, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, Jacob tomó mi cara entre sus dos manos y me dio un beso cargado de amor y se separó.

Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de decirle te amo. Pero me quede callada.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Jacob separándose de mi.

-Si-dije triste y apunto de echarme a llorar

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y el se metió primero, yo tarde en entrar porque aún me preguntaba por que me correspondió el beso si no me amaba.

Entré y Natalie estaba platicando con Jacob y lo besó pero Jacob ahora si se apartó fríamente.

-Bella-dijo una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, voltee y era Edward-yo te quiero decir algo desde hace mucho-dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije confundida

-Podemos hablar allá afuera-dijo y asentí. Ya que estábamos afuera me tomo de las manos.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-me preguntó tímido

Yo no tenía palabras, no quería herirlo pero necesitaba que alguien me sacara de la mente a Jacob. Sentía una mirada a mis espaldas vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, era Jacob.

-Si-dije algo indecisa

El solo sonrió y me beso. Este beso no era como el de Jacob, no, este beso era suave, calido y con amor, de parte de él.

Cuando nos separamos se me quedo viendo con mucho amor en sus ojos.

-Gracias amor-dijo y me dio un minúsculo beso en la mejilla.

Me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa, Jacob miraba a Edward como si lo quisiera matar.

-Jacob-dijo Edward yo me quería morir.

El se acercó, primero me miro y luego a Edward.

-Ya no eres el único con novia-dijo Edward con una sonrisa y Jacob lo miró con odio-Bella ya es mi novia.

-Que bien por ti-dijo-felicidades, a los dos-dijo y me miró con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Gracias-le dije y le sonreí sin que la felicidad me subiera a los ojos.

-¿Amor?-dijo Edward y lo voltee a ver-voy a ir con Alice para lo de la pelea no tardo-dijo y me dio un beso que para mi fue una eternidad.

-¡Natalie!-gritó Alice- ¿Vienes?-dijo y la mire extrañada pero Natalie sonrió y asintió.

Los tres se fueron, así que decidí sentarme en el sillón y observar a todos los invitados.

-Su atención por favor-dijo Carlisle-quienes tengan sed hoy y mañana vamos a ir a cazar.

Yo necesitaba con urgencia cazar y al parecer también a Jacob le urgía.

Salimos Tanya, Kate, Jacob y yo a cazar. Algo me decía que iba a ser interesante esta caza…

Yo me adentré más al bosque y me llegó el olor a un grupo de ciervos me acerque y ataque a dos machos y una hembra, cuando termine vi a una pantera negra trepada en un árbol, así que salté hacia el árbol y ataque a la pantera y le enterré mis colmillos y sació mi sed.

Me acerque a donde estaban todos y vi a Jacob cazar, era como un Dios griego para mi, cazaba ágilmente y yo me quede embobada viéndolo. Lo amaba y lo quería para mí, el beso que nos dimos debió significar algo para él estaba segura.

Me acerque donde estaba Tanya aún admirando a Jake.

-¿Lo amas?-me preguntó de la nada Tanya

-¿Qué?-dije nerviosa

-Se ve como lo miras y te aseguro que el te ama, lo conozco muy bien-dijo-Natalie no es nada para el.

-No lo se-dije triste

-Tranquila todo el mundo te apoya-dijo y la mire extrañada- ¿Creías que solo Cristina te iba a apoyar?

-¿Quién más me "apoya"?-dije resaltando las comillas

-Alice, Cris, Ángel, Kate, Charlotte, Peter, Jazz y… bueno casi todos-dijo

-Pero no hay nada que apoyar-dije- además ya tengo novio

-Lo se-dijo con una mueca de dolor

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Es que yo estoy enamorada de Edward desde que lo conocí-dijo mirándome

-Lo siento-me disculpé- yo no sabía…

-No hay problema-dijo suspirando- pero vamos a hacer algo para separar a Natalie de Jacob-iba a protestar pero llegó Jacob.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo serio y Tanya sonrió y yo me pregunté por qué…

-Aún no-dijo- falta Kate, voy a buscarla-dijo y se fue

Ahora entendí porque la sonrisa y la mire con odio mientras corría.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-¿Bella?-dijo rompiendo el hielo-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste ¿no?-dije en tono de broma y el solo me miro y enarco una ceja-claro

-¿Lo amas?-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Eso no te importa ¿O si?-le dije- tu estas con Natalie, yo no te importo-le dije ahora molesta.

-No digas eso…- me dijo y volteó a otra parte y luego me miro-no me has contestado ¿Lo amas? ¿Tanto como a mi?-dijo y me enoje más

-¿Por qué aseguras que te amo? Tú no me conoces Jacob Black-dije apuntó de soltar un sollozo- jamás me has conocido-le recriminé.

Me miro con dolor en su expresión, y fue inevitable, solté un sollozo y no pude controlar los que venían.

-Lo siento-dijo y lo volteé a ver-no quise lastimarte, jamás quise lastimarte-se sinceró

-Pero lo hiciste-le recriminé- y eso no va a cambiar-dije y ya me iba a dar la vuelta cuando me tomo por el brazo y me jalo estampando sus labios con los míos. Lo bese salvajemente para demostrarle el odio y el amor que sentía hacia el en esos momentos, el me besaba dulcemente pero luego intensificó el beso.

Subí mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí y el de la cintura pegándome a él para que no escapara ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?

Después nos besamos con puro amor y cariño, ya no era salvaje el beso.

Rompí el beso y lo que vino jamás me lo esperé…

BUENO ESTE CAP. ME SALIÓ DEL ALMA OJALÁ LES GUSTE!

COMENTEN!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

-Te amo-dijo y me miró a los ojos, si hubiera tenido corazón estaría como tambor en estos momentos.

-Yo igual-le confesé y me abrazó-pero…

-No Bella-me interrumpió- no me arruines este momento.

-Lo siento pero lo tengo que hacer-dije muy a mi pesar- tu tienes una novia y yo tengo un novio.

Se separó de mí pero me abrazo de la cintura.

-Eso se soluciona muy fácilmente-dijo-yo puedo romper con ella.

-Pero te das cuenta de que si yo rompo con Edward y me vengo contigo, su amistad se acaba-le dije muerta de preocupación.

-Probablemente-dijo con un suspiro- pero con tal de estar contigo…

-Pero…-empecé pero me calló con un beso dulce en los labios.

-Pero nada-me dijo y volteó a ver a otro lado

-¡Tanya, Kate, ya se que están ahí, vengan!-gritó y ellas salieron con una sonrisa

-¡Que bonito!-dijo Tanya y me abrazó-nuestro hermanito ya es grande-dijo y Jake soltó una carcajada.

-¡Y ya tenemos cuñis!-dijo Kate carcajeándose y de paso yo también.

-Si claro-contestó Jacob-ya vamonos-dijo y deposito un dulce beso en mi frente y yo solo sonreí.

Llegamos a la casa y me llegó el olor a Edward, ya había regresado.

Me empecé a poner más nerviosa, no quería que su amistad se fuera por la borda solo por mí.

-Tranquila-me dijo Jacob y lo mire a los ojos, me miraba con mucho amor pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa.

Entramos y quería que la tierra me tragara y no saber nada.

-¡Amor!-dijo Edward cuando me vio y yo solo me quede parada viéndolo, se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios cargado de amor, de parte de él, Jacob solo gruñó y en eso Edward se tensó y se separo de mí con una cara de muerte.

Yo solo voltee a ver a Jacob que también tenia una cara antipática hacia Edward.

-¿Qué hiciste Black?-le dijo Edward a Jacob

-Nada, lo que oíste ¿no?-dijo y yo entre en pánico, en la casa solo estábamos Kate, Tanya, Edward, Alice, Jacob y yo.

Edward se aventó a Jake y Jacob lo empujó y me miró con cara preocupada.

-Edward ¡Basta!-le grité y fui con el para alejarlo de Jake pero el me agarró de los brazos y me aventó hasta la puerta haciéndola añicos, caí y lo voltee a ver que tenía una cara de arrepentimiento y Jacob una cara de "date por muerto".

-No debiste hacer eso-le dijo Jacob con un tono hostil y Edward volteó a ver a Jacob otra vez con odio.

Me levanté rápidamente para poder separarlos pero Edward estaba abrazado a Jake y Jake lo trataba de empujar, luego vi la intención de Edward. Quería morder a Jacob en el cuello para matarlo…

-Kate-chillé- ¡Ayúdame!-le suplique y ella tocó a Edward y el calló al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-Jake-grité y me lancé a sus brazos-¿Estás bien?-le dije y el asintió

Kate dejó a Edward y el pronto se recuperó y aventó a Kate.

No sabia que hacer porque se veía en la cara de Edward que quería matar a Jacob. Así que expandí mi escudo haciendo que Edward saliera volando, me sentí culpable pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Edward, déjame explicarte-le empecé a decir aún con el escudo y Jacob abrazándome.

-¡¿Qué Isabella?-dijo enojado-¡¿Me vas a explicar como es que me engañaste?-dijo saliéndose de si, otra vez.

-NO-le grité- cuando acepte ser tu novia fue porque quería intentarlo, no te amaba, lo acepto, pero quería enamorarme de ti-le dije y escuche como Jacob gimió de dolor-para mi eres un amigo y acepto que me gustas pero no es amor-le dije y retire el escudo y me zafé del abrazo de Jacob delicadamente.

Me empecé a acercar a Edward y le tome su cara entre mis manos.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara, ni que se echara a perder la amistad entre tu y Jacob-le dije viéndolo a los ojos- ni mucho menos verte sufrir así-le dije y lo abracé, solo sentí como el empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas.

-Yo también lo siento-dijo Edward soltándome- no quise arrojarte hacia la puerta-dijo y medio sonrió al igual que yo y luego volteo a ver a Jake-ni tampoco matar a un amigo-dijo y le toco el hombro, Jacob solo asintió-ni aventar a Kate-dijo y volteo a ver a Kate y ella solo asintió y le sonrió.

-Edward-le dije y volteo y me empecé a acercar a su oído, ya sabia que todo el mundo iba a escuchar pero no me importo le debía una a Tanya-date una oportunidad con alguien que si te quiere-le susurré y me separe y luego voltee a ver a Tanya que veía a Edward con ojos lastimeros.

Momentos después yo estaba con Jacob en el sofá y Edward hablando con Tanya, aún con cara de dolor al vernos.

En eso Jacob me dio un beso en la cabeza y sonreí pero justo en ese momento iba entrando Natalie, porque fue de caza, y me la quede viendo. Tenía la boca abierta, un poco, y sus ojos echaban chispas. Ahora yo fui la que sonreí.

Me senté bien ya que estaba recostada en el pecho de mi Jake.

-¡Jacob!-chilló Natalie mirándolo enojada y él se puso de pie.

-Natalie, tenemos que hablar-dijo serio y yo riéndome internamente por la cara de Natalie. Se salieron y yo me fui con Alice.

-Creo que resulto difícil ¿eh?-dijo

-Si un poco-le dije sincerándome- yo no quería lastimarlo ni nada por el estilo, yo solo…

-No te preocupes Bella, el esta más tranquilo y feliz con Tanya-dijo y voltee a verlos se veían felices así-se podría decir que mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú estas con Jake y Tanya puede estar con Edward-dijo sonriendo y yo solo reí tantito.

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!-se oyó como gritó Natalie a Jacob

-Lo siento-dijo Jake desesperado

-PERO YO TE AMO-dijo haciendo berrinche como niña de cinco años.

-Si me amaras me dejarías ser feliz-dijo y Natalie se calló y el se metió.

-Wow…y creía conocer a Natalie-dije en un susurro a Alice y ella rió.

Natalie entró echa una furia y como niña chiquita le fue a decir a Cristina lo que pasó y Cristina solo rió al igual que Ángel lo que hizo enojar más a Natalie y de repente me empecé a enojar de la nada y gruñí.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, porque estaba segura que el me lo estaba haciendo pero el también estaba extrañado. Trate de calmarme pero me resultó difícil y Jasper me volteo a ver y me ayudo.

Mire a todos y estaban enojados, a mi hermano y Cris se les había pasado la risa y la cambiaron por enojo también.

Fui con Jasper a preguntarle que estaba pasando.

-Jazz ¿Qué pasa?-le dije ya calmada gracias a su ayuda.

-No lo se, de pronto todo el mundo se empezó a alterar de la nada al igual que yo- dijo y me volteó a ver extrañado y luego empecé a acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas. Natalie estaba muy enojada porque Jacob la dejó y minutos después nosotros nos enojamos de pronto. Y lo deduje- Natalie, al parecer, si tiene un poder-le dije a Jazz y el abrió los ojos como platos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Fui con Eleazar para confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Eleazar?-dije y vi como todos se relajaban gracias a Jazz.

-¿Si?-dijo entre enojado y calmado

-Es Natalie…-dije y el comprendió

-Si ella tiene un poder-dijo y lo mire con frustración-ella tiene el poder similar al de Jasper pero no igual-dijo- puede hacer que todos los que la rodean sientan lo que ella siente pero al doble-dijo y yo me sorprendí.

Me fui con Jacob y con Alice.

-¿Por qué habrá echo eso Jazz?-dijo Alice extrañada

-No lo hizo el-le dije aún angustiada y Alice y Jacob se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca- lo hizo Natalie, ella al parecer si tiene un don-les dije y ellos se sorprendieron-tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Me fui y me dirigí donde estaba Natalie sollozando.

-Nati…-le dije y ella volteó y me miró con rabia

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo aún sollozando-vienes a restregarme en la cara que estas con Jake.

-No, vine a decirte que eres más importante que antes-dije y ella me miro confundida-te quejabas de que no tenias ningún don, que eras la excluida…cuando no era así-le dije y le sonreí-tienes un poder-y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo?-dijo y le explique lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y lo que puede hacer-¿O sea que puedo hacer que otros sientan lo que yo?-asentí

-Quería decirte otra cosa-dije y me miro y volvió su cara antipática- lo siento por lo que paso, tú y yo éramos muy amigas y no quiero que se pierda esa amistad- le dije y Natalie cambio su mirada por una más relajada

-No te preocupes, creo que yo me encapriche con eso-dijo- solo quería ser mejor que tú en algo y creo que te herí mucho, lo siento-dijo y la abracé al igual que ella.

-Awww… ¡Qué bonito!-dijo Cris y también abrazó a Natalie y nos reímos.

Alice se nos unió y empezamos a platicar pero Alice de repente su mirada se perdió y jadeó.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunté y ella me volteó a ver horrorizada.

-Los vulturis ya vienen-dijo y todos se tensaron

Jacob vino a mi lado para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Van a estar aquí mañana en la noche-advirtió Alice-mañana en la mañana estamos en el bosque donde entrenamos.

Todos empezaron a hablar, aún tensos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-susurró Jacob en mi oído.

Lo volteé a ver y me miraba sonriente pero igual de tenso.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté divertida y el me tomo de la mano y salimos.

Era tarde casi iba a anochecer. Corrimos por el bosque hasta que el paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté y me tapó los ojos.

-Es sorpresa-dijo y empezamos a caminar rápido, después de unos minutos paramos y me destapó los ojos.

En frente mío había una cabaña hermosa rodeada por árboles y al lado un riachuelo. Me quede con la boca abierta, era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-dijo sonriente

-Es…perfecto-dije abrazándolo

-Era de mi madre-me empezó a explicar- antes de que me convirtieran me la regaló, obviamente con el paso de los años era un desastre pero la empecé a arreglar y ahora quiero que sea tuyo y mío-dijo y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Es maravilloso-dije y lo bese-gracias.

-¿La quieres ver por dentro?-me preguntó y asentí con ganas.

Entramos y el lugar era muy acogedor. Estaba dividido en 4 habitaciones. Primero estaba una sala con chimenea, luego era una habitación con una cama matrimonial y un estante para libros, la otra era un armario lleno de ropa más grande que nuestra habitación y al final un baño bastante grande.

-Es preciosa Jake-le dije y me senté en la cama y después el me siguió-¿Tú solo lo hiciste?

-No-dijo y se rió levemente- Alice quiso ayudarme-dijo divertido

-Ahora entiendo lo del closet-le dije y nos reímos.

Jacob se empezó a acercar y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando delicadamente y con amor. Pase mis manos por su pecho y las deje ahí, el paso sus manos hacia mi cintura acercándome a él quedándome sentada sobre el.

Empecé a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta y el empezó a bajar sus besos hacia mi cuello y le quité la camisa tirándola al piso, Jacob se empezó a recostar en la cama y ahí empezamos todo…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Fui con Eleazar para confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Eleazar?-dije y vi como todos se relajaban gracias a Jazz.

-¿Si?-dijo entre enojado y calmado

-Es Natalie…-dije y el comprendió

-Si ella tiene un poder-dijo y lo mire con frustración-ella tiene el poder similar al de Jasper pero no igual-dijo- puede hacer que todos los que la rodean sientan lo que ella siente pero al doble-dijo y yo me sorprendí.

Me fui con Jacob y con Alice.

-¿Por qué habrá echo eso Jazz?-dijo Alice extrañada

-No lo hizo el-le dije aún angustiada y Alice y Jacob se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca- lo hizo Natalie, ella al parecer si tiene un don-les dije y ellos se sorprendieron-tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Me fui y me dirigí donde estaba Natalie sollozando.

-Nati…-le dije y ella volteó y me miró con rabia

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo aún sollozando-vienes a restregarme en la cara que estas con Jake.

-No, vine a decirte que eres más importante que antes-dije y ella me miro confundida-te quejabas de que no tenias ningún don, que eras la excluida…cuando no era así-le dije y le sonreí-tienes un poder-y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo?-dijo y le explique lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y lo que puede hacer-¿O sea que puedo hacer que otros sientan lo que yo?-asentí

-Quería decirte otra cosa-dije y me miro y volvió su cara antipática- lo siento por lo que paso, tú y yo éramos muy amigas y no quiero que se pierda esa amistad- le dije y Natalie cambio su mirada por una más relajada

-No te preocupes, creo que yo me encapriche con eso-dijo- solo quería ser mejor que tú en algo y creo que te herí mucho, lo siento-dijo y la abracé al igual que ella.

-Awww… ¡Qué bonito!-dijo Cris y también abrazó a Natalie y nos reímos.

Alice se nos unió y empezamos a platicar pero Alice de repente su mirada se perdió y jadeó.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunté y ella me volteó a ver horrorizada.

-Los vulturis ya vienen-dijo y todos se tensaron

Jacob vino a mi lado para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Van a estar aquí mañana en la noche-advirtió Alice-mañana en la mañana estamos en el bosque donde entrenamos.

Todos empezaron a hablar, aún tensos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-susurró Jacob en mi oído.

Lo volteé a ver y me miraba sonriente pero igual de tenso.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté divertida y el me tomo de la mano y salimos.

Era tarde casi iba a anochecer. Corrimos por el bosque hasta que el paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté y me tapó los ojos.

-Es sorpresa-dijo y empezamos a caminar rápido, después de unos minutos paramos y me destapó los ojos.

En frente mío había una cabaña hermosa rodeada por árboles y al lado un riachuelo. Me quede con la boca abierta, era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-dijo sonriente

-Es…perfecto-dije abrazándolo

-Era de mi madre-me empezó a explicar- antes de que me convirtieran me la regaló, obviamente con el paso de los años era un desastre pero la empecé a arreglar y ahora quiero que sea tuyo y mío-dijo y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Es maravilloso-dije y lo bese-gracias.

-¿La quieres ver por dentro?-me preguntó y asentí con ganas.

Entramos y el lugar era muy acogedor. Estaba dividido en 4 habitaciones. Primero estaba una sala con chimenea, luego era una habitación con una cama matrimonial y un estante para libros, la otra era un armario lleno de ropa más grande que nuestra habitación y al final un baño bastante grande.

-Es preciosa Jake-le dije y me senté en la cama y después el me siguió-¿Tú solo lo hiciste?

-No-dijo y se rió levemente- Alice quiso ayudarme-dijo divertido

-Ahora entiendo lo del closet-le dije y nos reímos.

Jacob se empezó a acercar y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando delicadamente y con amor. Pase mis manos por su pecho y las deje ahí, el paso sus manos hacia mi cintura acercándome a él quedándome sentada sobre el.

Empecé a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta y el empezó a bajar sus besos hacia mi cuello y le quité la camisa tirándola al piso, Jacob se empezó a recostar en la cama y ahí empezamos todo…

Amaneció y yo estaba recostada sobre Jake y enredada por una sabana. Sonreí por lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

Voltee a ver a Jake con esa sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le dije y lo bese

-Hola-dijo sonriente y me volví a acomodar en su pecho y el me empezó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda.

-Tenemos que irnos- me dijo suspirando. Gemí, no quería irme, pero tuve que hacerlo hoy era "la gran batalla".

Me paré de la cama aún con la sabana enredada y me dirigí al closet, lo abrí y había mucha ropa de mujer. Empecé a buscar y encontré unos jeans gastados, una playera rosa y unos tenis.

Salí del armario y Jacob estaba aún en la cama observándome.

-Te queda bien-dijo y sonrió con picardía.

-Gracias-dije y le ayude a levantarse y en poco tiempo ya estaba vestido.

Nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen y ya estaban todos preparados.

-Bellita-dijo Emmett-¿Lista?-dijo con una sonrisota

-Si Emmett-le dije divertida por su cara

-Bien-dijo y me abrazó

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Cris y Nati.

-Hola-dije y ellas me voltearon a ver.

-¿Lista?-dijo Cris

-Creo-dije-No lo se, estoy preocupada

-Nosotras también.

Intenté buscar a Jake pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte, así que fui con Tanya a preguntarle si lo había visto.

-Tanya-dije y ella volteó y me sonrió con ganas

-¿Qué pasa cuñis?-dijo y yo me reí al igual que ella

-¿Has visto a Jake?-pregunté y negó

-Oye, gracias-dijo y supuse que era lo de Edward.

-Te debía una ¿Recuerdas?-dije y asintió.

Al poco tiempo nos fuimos al bosque para esperar a que llegaran nuestros atacantes.

Minutos después llegó Jake.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-le pregunte

-Solo salí-dijo y me beso como si la vida fuera en ello y me abrazo como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir.

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo-dije y el sonrió

-Yo más-dijo y me empezó a llenar de besos toda la cara y me empecé a reír.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia donde estaba Jazz y Alice, también tomados de las manos, como esperando que llegaran en cualquier momento los vulturis.

-¿Cómo a que horas llegarán los vulturis?

-En el anochecer-dijo Alice volteándome a ver-pero necesitamos estar preparados…

**Ya sé que me he demorado mucho pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tenía exámenes pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Ojalá les guste este cap. :D Dejen reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Volvimos a donde estábamos y no sentamos en el suelo y me recargué en el hombro de Jacob, así estuvimos hasta que Alice nos avisó que estuviéramos atentos me paré y me puse al lado de Cris.

Empezaron a llegar los vulturis y se alinearon.

Los líderes al principio y la guardia a los lados.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Aro y sonrió macabramente-pero si son los clanes que nos quieren destruir.

Lo miramos con odio. Él no conocía a la mayoría de nuestro lado y mucho menos sabía de sus poderes, eso nos daba una pequeña ventaja.

–Bella –dijo y lo miré indiferente- cada vez más hermosa, lástima… ¿Cómo sigue tu padre? –Dijo y me enoje más al igual que Ángel, gruñó– ¡OH! Es cierto lo olvidaba–rió– lo matamos.

Empecé a avanzar para atacarlo y hacerlo trizas de una vez por todas pero Jacob me sujeto para que no continuara.

Ángel iba a saltar para atacarlo cuando Emmett lo agarró.

Lo miramos, mi hermano y yo, con un odio indescriptible, lo quería matar, despedazar.

De pronto una ola de paz inundó mi ser y volteé a ver Jazz.

–Gracias–dije y me aparté de Jacob y voltee a ver a Aro- pero no te preocupes-le dije tranquila y con una sonrisa maliciosa-hoy vengaremos su muerte.

Se le borró la sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana? –dijo Tanya de repente.

–Ah, ¿Esa inmortal que los delató?–preguntó divertido, de nuevo –no se preocupen la maté por ustedes.

Se oyeron gemidos de dolor por parte de la familia Denalí, hasta Jacob gimió de dolor. Solo lo voltee a ver y le toqué el hombro.

Tanya y Kate se descontrolaron y casi se avientan hacia Aro de no haber sido por Edward y Garret que las sujetaron. Empezaron a sollozar.

Aro le hizo una señal a Jane y ella sonrió y deduje que le pidió que empezara así que arrojé mi escudo sobre todos y le sonreí a Jane.

Jane atacó pero rebotó y se le borró la sonrisa pero la mía se ensanchó.

Jacob se convirtió en Jane y Jane puso cara de horror como todos.

Renata se acercó a Aro y lo protegió con su escudo.

Jacob lanzó el ataque a todos y cada uno de los vulturis y ellos se retorcían de dolor excepto Renata y Aro. Retiré el escudo mientras Jacob hacia su trabajo, y me acerque a Aro y a Renata, me acompaño Tanya y Kate.

Quise atacar a Aro pero Renata lo defendió y empecé a luchar contra ella, se le dificultaba porque necesitaba tocar a Aro para protegerlo.

La agarré del brazo y la aventé hacia un árbol dejando indefenso a Aro. Iba a atacarlo cuando me interrumpió Kate.

–Déjanoslo–dijo y empezaron a luchar contra el. Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba Renata y empecé a luchar contra ella, le arranqué el brazo y ella rugió de dolor y me aventó con la otra mano, que ya se había pegado de nuevo, y caí, la mire con rabia. Me acerque corriendo hacia ella y la tome de su brazo y medio y la voltee quedando mi brazo enredado en su cuello y su mano agarrando mi otro brazo. Acerque mis colmillos hacia su cuello y la mordí, su cabeza cayó al suelo y luego su cuerpo.

Respiré agitada, saque el encendedor y le prendí fuego al cuerpo de Renata.

Ya que terminé regresé donde estaban Kate y Tanya con Aro.

Y vi como Kate lo estaba tocando mientras Tanya lo desmembraba hasta que llegaba a su cuello y lo mataba.

–Listo– dijeron las dos y regresaron conmigo.

Jake aún estaba torturando a los que quedaban, Zafrina y Kachiri terminaron con Jane y Alec para después volver con nosotros.

Jake dejó de torturarlos y cambió a su forma natural. Su poder lo agotaba mucho, era más débil que los originales y por lo tanto duraba menos tiempo.

Todo mundo estaba adolorido y vieron sorprendidos que acabamos con Aro, Jane, Alec y Renata.

Todos se alteraron y empezaron a atacarnos. Empecé a luchar con Demetri, me escurrí entre sus brazos y le mordí el cuello, odiaba hacer eso pero si era necesario lo tenía que hacer.

Jacob estaba peleando con Chelsea y me acerque a ayudarlo cuando vi que Jacob cambió su cara de amor por mí a odio y volteé a ver a Chelsea que sonrió.

– ¡No, Jake!-dije y no me hizo caso porque me atacó– ¿Amor? –le dije y aún no reaccionaba así que lo empujé y azotó contra el piso y ataqué a Chelsea pero sentí como me tomaban de la cintura y me arrojaban hacia el árbol, me estrellé y caí, volteé a ver a Jake y Chelsea, lo besó. Eso me hizo perder el control y mi visión se empezó a tornar roja por la ira y la rabia que me inundaron en ese momento y me arroje sobre ella y le arranqué sus dos brazos y ella chilló de dolor, Jacob me iba a quitar cuando le propiné una cachetada que lo sacó volando.

Luego le arranque sus dos piernas y al fin la mordí en el cuello y la arrojé al fuego.

Aún estaba muy enojada. Respiraba agitadamente por lo que hice.

Jacob llegó en unos segundos y me miró arrepentido.

–Lo siento amor– dijo apunto de caer al suelo para arrodillarse ante mi.

–No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa– le dije y le acaricié la mejilla donde le di la cachetada.

Volvimos hacia donde estaba la matanza. Y vi como Zafrina empezó a cegar a todos y nos dio oportunidad de acabar con todos.

Los restos de los cuerpos los echamos al fuego.

Todo mundo empezó a celebrar. Garret cargó a Kate y le empezó a dar vueltitas, Edward besó a Tanya, que eso me hizo muy feliz porque después de todo se dio una oportunidad con ella, Ángel empezó a besar a Cris y Jacob me abrazó y me beso con alegría y amor auque con un deje de arrepentimiento, aún.

Todos volvimos a la casa.

–Bellita-dijo Emmett–pensé que ibas a devorar a Chelsea–dijo y se rió

–Se metió en donde no–le dije y Jacob se rió también y me abrazó.

–Bells-dijo Tanya– estuviste genial-dijo y le dio un zape a Jacob– y tú atacando a Bella y besando a otra que era nuestra enemiga.

–Ah…-dijo Jake– yo no quería– dijo y me reí

Nos retiramos, Jacob y yo, y nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña. Entramos y Jake me tomo de la mano.

– ¿Sabes que te amo?-dijo y me beso el lóbulo de la oreja

–Lo se–dije y lo bese en la mejilla– ¿Celebramos? –pregunté divertida y lo empecé a besar.

–No…-dijo apartándose de mí y lo mire extrañada– quiero hacer algo primero-dijo y sonrió.

–Isabella Marie Swan–dijo y se arrodillo y sacó una cajita negra–¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?–dijo y abrió la cajita y había un anillo hermoso dentro, yo me quede en shock y lo miré feliz con lágrimas en mis ojos, que obviamente no iban a salir, y le sonreí con felicidad.

– ¡Sí!–dije feliz y el sonrió y me puso el anillo, se paró y me beso con todo el amor que pudo ofrecerme y más. Y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a disfrutar de nuestra felicidad en una pequeña parte de nuestra eternidad…

**Siento no haber escrito antes pero estaba esperando a que se acabara el ciclo escolar para continuar, pronto seguiré con las demás historias, mientras, ya continué esta y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews, si les gustó, por favor! :D**


End file.
